The Killer in the Attic
by SleepyNinjaCats
Summary: Hikaru is in love with Kaoru, but when Kaoru doesn't return his love bad turns to worst and the worst turns into Hell. Rated T for Murder, loosely based on "Under the Dome" on CBS.
1. Chapter 1

*Chapter One*

*Prologue: The nightmare comes to life...*

"Hikaru! Please! Let me go!"

I watched as he pulled desperately at the chain connecting his foot to the bed.

"Kaoru, why are you crying? This is for us!"

"It digging into my ankle Hikau! Stop smiling and help me! Why the fuck are you doing this to me?!"

"I'm trying to help you remember Kaoru."

"Remember what?! Please...just let me go..."

"Don't you remember how every night we would tuck each other in and give each other the smallest, sweetest kiss goodnight?" I ran my fingertips softly along my cheek, "I still remember, Kaoru."

"What does that have to do with you kidnapping me?!"

"Kaoru, you know your not as cute when you cry so why do you keep doing it?"

"Because the chains hurt...please just tell me why this is happening...is it because I told you I didn't love you-"

"YOU DO LOVE ME! You've just forgotten that's all. You've always loved me...until that tomboy came along and made you forget."I watched him make a mad dash for me, the chain violently scraping the floor before tripping him. "Hikaru it hurts so much..."

He held back his tears and I gave him another reassuring smile before pulling an envelope out of my back pocket and handing it to him. He slowly reached for it.

"What is this..."

"It's what we're working towards, Kaoru."

"These are just pictures of us. Hikaru! I told you I don't love you like that! We're brothers! Nothing more!"

"It's ok, Kaoru. It hurts me to know how much you've forgotten, but don't worry," I turned towards the door, "everything will go back to normal...once I get rid of her..."

"Hikaru...HIKARU! DON'T LEAVE ME IN THE BASEMENT! Please...Please, HIKARU! HIKARU!"

* * *

**(A/N) SleepyNinjaCats is back baby! With more tragedy than ever before! Lol **

** I know chapter one was short but it was more of a preview of whats to come *evil laugh***


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Just like my other story I'm going to answer reviews on this one too!**

**Also there is a contest to see who can figure out why I named my story 'The Killer in the Attic' (and no it has nothing to do with Attics, like at all, lol)**

**_-Review corner-_  
**

dede (Guest) **I can't believe I got a review already! Yayz! Have you read any of my other stories? Anyway here's another chapter just for you!**

* * *

***Chapter Two***  
***Fictional Truth***

-Kyoya's POV-

It's happening again...

The same recurring dream.

I know I have to stop what I see but,  
I'm also desperately looking for a meaning.

It's raining wherever I am. But it's not water, it's...paint...

Diluted Orange and Blue paint is falling from the skies.

In the distance I can the twins dancing in the rain...

Only...

One of them is dead. The other is holding him up and moving him around, pretending to do a kind of ballroom dance with him.

I can't tell which is which, but as the living one continues to Waltz, step by step he sings the saddest thing I've ever heard. Each time I have this dream, his song is always different, yet it continues to have the same effect on me.

Step by step, he dragged his brothers feet through the mud, singing and making him dance.

"When all we know is falling I'll  
Save something for you.

You who are all alone.

When everything is beautiful,  
And everything's ok,  
Even when it's not ok I'll say

It's all for you."

He repeats the same lines over and over again as his brother continues to try and fall back to the ground.

But the other won't let him.

It's almost as if he doesn't know he's dead.

"When all we know is falling I'll  
Save something for you."

Stop it!

"You who are all alone."

I said stop it!

"When everything is beautiful,"

Let him go!

"And everything's ok  
Even when it's not ok I'll say,"

He looked me straight in the eyes as his brothers head lolled back and his body collapsed into the orange and blue mud.

"It's all for you, Kyoya."

HE'S DEAD HIKARU!

"Hikaru? You've finally guess right, Kyoya."

* * *

**-Ouran Academy, Lunch time-**

"The boys here are...yummy."

"Yummy? What does that even mean?"

"Really? Don't you just want to take one home and just eat them up? Especially those twins! Oh If I could have one of them!"

"But which one?"

"The straight one obviously!"

"Huh? Which one is th- oh shh here they come now!"

**-Kaoru's POV-**

"Is it just me or are the girls at this school-"

"-growing dumber by the day?" Hikaru finished.

Suddenly I stopped walking and Hikaru cocked his head to the side "What is it Kaoru?"

"I completely forgot I promised to tutor Haruhi in English!"

"Since when did she need an English tutor?"

"Uh...I mean...well y'see...see you at club Hikaru!"

I took off in the opposite direction, laughing as I heard him yelling "Hey wait! Why does Haruhi need a tutor? Kaoru!"

I skipped up the stairs two at a time and ran down one last hallway before reaching Cafeteria 2. I stopped for a second to catch my breath.

I felt kinda bad for leaving Hikaru alone but he should be use to it by now. According to Haruhi, her father's never been good with money; an impulse buyer she called it. Well it doesn't help that he's also currently unemployed...something about a bar fight or...I'll just ask her again later, I guess.

Anyway Haruhi has taken a full time job working the night shift at a food processing plant. Again, I wasn't listening but I do remember something about packaging sushi? Needless to say she hasn't been getting enough sleep and its effecting her grades.

If she can't maintain her class rank she'll loose her scholarship and be kicked out of the school! To keep that from happening I've been tutoring her.

I'm the only one who knows about her dad loosing her job and she's forbid me to tell anyone. We tend to..."drastically overreact" she said. Personally I agree...

But now I have a problem...

I constantly have to lie to Hikaru about why I'm suddenly spending so much time with her all of a sudden...

I walked into the cafeteria, straight to our usual table.

"Haruhi wake up!"

"Ach!...What?!"

"Ready to study?"

* * *

**(A/N) This chapter takes place before the preview and serves as a setup for future chapters :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Sorry this chapter is kinda late (by my standards at least) **

**-Review Corner-**

_little miss writer girl **You'll find out soon enough what the dreams mean and how they play an important part in the story :)****  
**_

_Guest **She works so hard! She's a hero to commoners everywhere! Dont worry, I WILL continue her story! (T^T) lol**_

_Tamachankick10 **Yay! I have a fan! That's the greatest Birthday present I could ever ask for! My birthday is actually tomorrow ;)****  
**_

_Guest **Soo close...Actually it was Sleeping With Sirens! You'll never guess the next ones! Mwahahah**_

**Now that that's out of the way...On with the story!**

* * *

***Chapter 3***

***Goodbye Blue Skies***

**-Tamaki's POV, Ootori Residence-**

"A nightmare?"

We were sitting on the couch working on cosplay themes for next weeks club activities when he had decided to share this with me. I laid my notebook on the coffee table before turning towards him.

He gave a small sigh and closed his laptop "The same nightmare every night...about those stupid twins no less."

"The twins? What did those Doppelgangers do to you?!"

"Quite overreacting Tamaki! They didn't do anything to me..."

I watched his face as he replayed the memory in his mind, trying to figure something out.

"Maybe it's simply stress, y'know they say a mother's job is never over!"

He gave a small sigh and mumbled something along the lines of 'why do I even try?'

I looked over at the clock "It's getting late, I don't want to overstay my welcome."

I looked back at him. He remained expressionless, yet there was something in his eyes I couldn't describe...

...fear?

"I thought you said you were leaving Tamaki?"

Maybe not... "Right..um, Kyoya..."

"What?"

"Let's have a sleepover!" I beamed!

* * *

**-Kyoya's POV-**

Another conscious dream...

...another nightmare...

The same nightmare, the same rain...

...that same creepy dance...

Only this time...after he drops his twin into the mud, he turns toward me.

"Kyoya-senpai..." he asks before drawing a knife, "would you like to dance?"

* * *

**-Hikaru's POV, Hitachiin Mansion-**

I could hear the chime of the grandfather clock just outside our room.

3 chimes. It's 3 in the morning already?

I rolled over in bed, coming face to face with my twin brother Kaoru.

It's nights like this that I treasure the most...

It's nights like this...where my heart races ever so slightly as I study his peaceful sleep.

His perfect, porcelain skin as beautiful as moonlit snow.

His strawberry blonde bangs, slightly ruffled from sleep.

I slowly moved closer...

...closer...

Until I was able to place my head carefully on his chest, and hear his heartbeat.

I could feel it.

I could feel his love for me.

I tilted my head upwards...slowly...

And place a small kiss on his cheek.

"Sleep tight, my Kaoru," I whispered, brushing my fingertips across his petal soft lips, "I want to kiss you so much...but I'll wait until your ready..."

I moved back to my original spot and said just a little louder "I love you Kaoru."

"Nn..lu...hu..."

I moved back toward him "What?"

His eyes fluttered slightly "I said I love you too, Hikaru."

I laid my head back across his chest, my heart feeling as if it were floating...

Don't worry Kaoru.

I'll make our first kiss perfect.

* * *

**-Haruhi's POV, after work-**

I yawned, took a sip of my Redbull, and looked down at my watch.

3:48 in the morning.

Only three more streets and I'm home.

I can't stand this! I'm so tired I needed an energy drink just to get back home!

I stopped at a corner, waiting for the light to change so I could cross.

"Hello Haruhi."

"AAAGGHHH!"

I dropped my can in shock as the person behind me jumped back, the cans contents spilling onto his shoes.

He gave a sigh, realizing his efforts were futile "You realize I'll have to increase your debt for this, right?"

"Kyoya?! What the hell- do you know you can get pepper sprayed for sneaking up on a woman at night?!"

He looked puzzled "What's pepper spray?"

"Never mind Kyoya-Senpai. What are you doing walking around at 4 in the morning?"

He stood next to me, watching the cars go by "Just...trying to clear my head."

I remained rooted in place as the light turned red.

"Hm? Weren't you waiting to cross?"

"Huh? Oh uh...what did you mean by 'clearing your head'?"

The was a pause as we both watched the light change; as though he were deciding whether or not to tell me.

"Nightmare, that's all."

Wow. It was so ordinary, yet...I dunno somehow I didn't think rich people had those. Or maybe...I didn't think an evil lord such as Kyoya Senpai could be scared or anything!

"I can see your face Haruhi, yes contrary to popular belief I have dreams and nightmare just like everyone else."

"What! No I didn't mean- well I mean uh, I just thought...I'll just stop talking now..."

He gave a small chuckle and smiled to himself, obviously amused by my frustration. To think, the hypotensive evil lord...smiling innocently to himself. It actual made me smile a little.

Though I couldn't help but notice his eyes still held the slight paranoia of the nightmare he was trying to suppress.

"Um Senpai...would you like to come over for the night? It could help you get over your nightmare."

"You would invite me to your home?"

"Well...yeah, I guess. Your pretty level-headed compared to," I gave another yawn as I reached for my cellphone, "the other hosts. I just need to text my dad and tell him I'll be having company tonight. That is...," I looked back up at him, "if I haven't already decided for you?"

"Given the circumstances, I'll take you up on your offer, Haruhi."


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) So...how many of you guys didn't think I would upload on my birthday? Lol me neither, but here we are! :D**

**-Review Corner-**

_thePegasus-ponyPrime **Thank you so much! When I write fanfictiony biggest fear is writing people out of character.**_

_Tamachankick10 **Woot! I'm officially 19! I've also officially put way too much info on the Internet...am I too old for fanfiction? Lol**_

_DragonRaiderBlood **Hey I remember you! You also wrote a review for my other story! Oh my gosh I'm so happyz!****  
**_

**And now...on with the story! :D**

* * *

*Chapter 4*  
*The Over-looked Obvious*

**-Haruhi's Apartment, Haruhi's POV-**

So much noise...

I opened my eyes and sat up in my futon rubbing my eyes.

"Huh? Dads up already?...who's he talking to?"

I sat perfectly still, trying to listen beyond the door of the small storage closet I decided to sleep in to make room for Kyoya last night.

Eventually, as the grogginess of just waking up wore off, I started to make out words:

"...which is why I'm currently out of a job...well, even a woman such as me has her pride!"

"Woman?"

"Just a small joke." I could hear laughter, "So what do you think of the eggs?"

"They'll do, thank you Ranka-san."

"Heheh I was worried for a second! Haruhi is the one who does the cooking. Actually, she does everything around here..."

"Everything?"

"Haruhi, lost her mother when she was very young. Since then every day she would cook and clean, by things at the store all by herself...she's been mature for as long as I can remember so I don't have to worry about her much..."

"Hm? You look sad Ranka-San. You wished she relied on you more, don't you?"

"Yes. As her father I will always worry about her. I even use to secretly follow her to the supermarket so I could protect her if she ever needed me."

"But she never did, did she?"

"No. I even wish she would throw a tantrum every once in a while. I'm not even sure if the reason she never did was because she doesn't like to, or if she just doesn't have anything she wants."

"And because of that you worry about her even more."

I heard dad let out a small sigh "...she doesn't give people a chance to take care of her..."

I could almost hear tears in his voice as he said that. I had no idea this was what he was going through all these years...

"...and now that I've lost my job...I've only increased her burden..."

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and knocked over the tiny desk lamp I had brought into the closet with me. It made a thud just loud enough for them to hear. I counted to 30 in my head and pretended to yawn louder than necessary before sliding open the closet door to find them sitting at the kotatsu.

"Hey dad! Oh wow, your still here Senpai? How did you sleep?"

"I see your finally awake. Actually I was just about to leave, I just remembered that blond idiot was staying over my house last night."

I stood up and stretched "Blond idiot...Tamaki? Wait...you left him alone last night?"

Kyoya stood up and began to gather his things "He'll be fine, assuming he hasn't touched anything."

Dad picked something of the table and handed it to him "Don't forget this."

"Ah, thank you Ranka-San."

I watched Kyoya slip the object into his pocket "Is that a camera, Senpai?"

"Yes. I was showing Ranka-San pictures of you with your guests from the Host Club."

"Wait...so you just happened to have that when I invited you to stay the night?"

"You never know what might happen." He smirked.

* * *

**-Hitachiin Mansion, Kaoru's POV-**

"Wakie-Wakie Kaoru!"

I was pulled from my sleep by the feel of what I could only assume was Hikaru jumping up and down on the bed "Nn...what is it?"

"Just look!"

I sat up in bed and looked where he was pointing "Yep. That's a window all right."

He face-palmed "On the other side!"

I stretched and pushed away the covers before rolling out of bed to get a closer look "...I see...rain?"

He simply shook his head, giggling to himself "Just come with me!" He beamed before taking my arm and pulling me towards the door.

"But wait! We're still in our pajamas!"

He looked at me and stopped "..."

"..."

"...So?"

"...Your right lets go."

He pulled me into the hallway, down the stairs, and straight out the front door.

Straight into the rain.

As soon as the rain touched our skin we began to swing each other around. As if in slow motion I could see and feel everything, the scent of the rain, the mischief in my brothers eyes, the feel of the grass beneath my feet. I could almost feel what Hikaru was feeling.

I stopped twirling and lifted my arms to the sky, the warm rain cascading down my body.

Suddenly I felt him tackle me into the grass, just missing the rose bushes. I laughed as he reached up and plucked a rose from its stem "Would you like a flower m'dear?"

"Careful," I chuckled, "I might just fall for you."

Oh wow. If I didn't know any better I would have said I was in some kind of romantic comedy "...um Hikaru?"

"What is it my sweet Kaoru?"

"...your hand is bleeding..." I held back my laughter as he jumped to his feet and threw the rose to the ground. I placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back towards the mansion "We should get out of this rain and take a look at that."

"No I'm fine! Really!"

"No your just scared of alcohol."

"But...it stings."

We both stopped just outside the door. I gently took his hand into my own "Well, would you prefer," I slowly lifted his hand, "if I did this?" before placing a small kiss on the back of his hand "Feel better now?"

He simply nodded. "Good." I said, placing another kiss on his cheek.

I smiled as I watched him trace his cheek with his fingertips "I love you, Hikaru."

If I hadn't know better, I would have sworn I saw small tears building in the corners of his eyes. I mean we were soaking wet from playing in the rain.

Still...

"I...love you too, Kaoru..."

"..."

"...what's wrong?"

"What time is it?"

He shrugged, "I dunno...noon-ish?"

"Noon, noon...noon, oh SHIT! I was suppose to meet Haruhi half an hour ago!"

"Again? But I thought we were having fun here? Just the two of us?"

"We were! And we'll have even more fun when I get back."

"I'm coming with you."

"NO! I mean...I'd rather go on my own..."

"Alone? You aren't cheating on me are you?" He smirked.

I had to laugh at that one "No, it's just...uh, crap this never gets any easier..." I muttered.

"Never gets any what?"

"Nothing. Look I want to go alone ok? I'll see you later Hikaru."

-Hikaru's POV, the twins room-

Why did this always happen?

I try to make things perfect...

and Haruhi always destroys it.

I looked into the mirror on the dresser and stared at my tear stained reflection.

I was free to cry.

Kaoru had already dressed and left.

I was all alone in a room made for two.

I could still hearthe rain pitter-pattering against the window; still hear my twins beautiful laughter echoing around in my head...

Still hear him reasoning with me to let him be alone with Haruhi...

Haruhi...it's always Haruhi...

I wiped away my tears and sat down on the carpet.

How can I make him love only me?

I touched my cheek, remembering the feel of his kiss.

No, he loves me...he said so last night, he heard me talking to him.

He's just forgotten the extent of his love, that's all.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) I think I'm losing my writing edge...I might end up taking a week off eventually... D:**

**Anyhoo I wanna thank Tamachankick10 for correctly guessing the reasoning behind the story's name! I named it 'The Killer in the Attic' as a metaphor For Hikaru loosing his mind. The tiny thoughts hidden in his mind that eventually make him snap are reminiscent to a killer hiding in the attic, waiting for his chance to strike. Y'know, Hikaru's mind being the metaphorical Attic...**

**As a special prize, Tamachankick10 gets to pitch an idea to be used in the next chapter ;)**

**-Review Corner-**

_DragonRaiderBlood **I'm kinda worried you won't like this chapter, lol**_

_thePegasus-ponyPrime **I've added some new twists that I hope you guys will like. Some are obvious, others are subtle additions that don't truly come into play until later chapters :) **  
_

_Tamachankick10 **Yay you left a review! Im still in shock! Anyway don't forget to PM me your idea for the next chapter! It may just be used in a very unexpected way ;)  
**_

**Quick! To the story!**

* * *

***Chapter 5***

***The Definition of Foreshadowing***

'Dear Tamaki,  
If your reading this note I've left to straighten some things out and have not yet returned. Your welcome to leave at any time.'  
-"Mom"

* * *

**-Tamaki's POV, Kyoya's Room-**

I reread the note he had left on the coffee table one last time before hopping off the couch and neatly folding my sheets, half wondering if the Ootori staff took Sundays off like the Hitachiin staff did.

I smiled slightly to myself. He invited me in, and he left me alone...this is the perfect opportunity to learn about the demon lord!

I mean after all it's my job as father to know as much about his family as possible, right?

I sat back down on the couch, my eyes shifting from one side of the room to the other side, landing on the desk in Kyoya's room. I stared at it, debating my next move.

He's been more secretive than usual lately, and when I ask him if there's something wrong he avoids answering! Well I've had enough! If this is what it takes, so be it!

But still...

If he sees me...I'm dead.

No! This is no time for fear! This is for Kyoya!

I took I deep breathe to steady my nerves before getting up and tiptoeing to the desk.

Papers, papers...pencils, stapler...homework.

It was somewhat cluttered, as to be expected.

First drawer; stationary, pens.

Second drawer; calculator, graph paper, various charts and diagrams on host club expenses...

Third drawer...locked?

This has to be it! Oh what secrets could this one hold? Now...where would a megane hide a key...

I ran over to his bed, feeling under the pillow...

I dropped to my stomach and checked under the bed...

I crawled over to the couch and looked under there...

I tried to crawl back towards the desk wondering how much time I had left when something under the throw rug stabbed me in the knee. I stood up and carefully lifted one of the corners...SUCCESS!

I army rolled back to the desk drawer, key in hand. With a soft click the drawer was opened. I took a deep breath, savoring the moment before opening the drawer.

For inside this drawer...was one of Kyoya's signature black notebooks!

I stared at it for a second...what if it was cursed?! What if I tried to read this and my eyes melted out of their sockets?

No! There is no time for rational fear!

I carefully memorized its exact position before lifting the notebook and peeking inside.

"...what, is this?" It was filled with out of focus photographs...of...me?

I turned the page...more and more photos sprang to my attention, this time of other members of the host club! Mori, Hunny, Haruhi...Everyone! All with the same stalker-ish, out of focus angles.

I continued to flip through the notebook...some of the pictures even held dates and times as captions. Most were taken around 3:30 in the morning...

I thought back to the note on the coffee table: 'Ive left to straighten some things out'

Is this what he went to "Straighten out"?!

I turned another page, growing more horrified by the second. I knew I had to stop; I knew I had to put everything back before he came back home but...

The next page was filled with notes...on Hikaru? Wait...these weren't simple notes...they were, a log of some kind.

"May 5, subject appears to harbor unusual fixations, may be in connection with the April 29 incident..."

Unusual fixations, April 29? What could all of this mean? What happened on April 29- oh crap I think I hear him coming!

I quickly and carefully put the notebook back in its original place, closing and locking the drawer before tossing the key back under the rug and running back to the couch. I hurriedly unfolded my covers and threw them over my head, desperately trying to steady my breath, pretending to still be asleep.

About 20 seconds later I heard the door creak open and someone walk in towards the table.

"I don't believe it...he's still asleep?" I heard him say, followed by the sounds of tearing paper.

* * *

**-Haruhi's POV, Haruhi's Apartment-**

I gave Kyoya one last goodbye before closing and locking the door behind him.

I turned around, watching Dad clear the table. He looked up at me and tilted his head to the side, smiling "That was a nice surprise, waking up to another cute boy in the house."

I was confused "Another?"

"We'll there's you of course, that is until you start wearing those adorable dresses I picked out for you!"

"Yeah no...um Dad?"

He placed the dishes in the sink "Yes?"

"I have some laundry that I need to do today and I don't know if I can get it all done before it rains later today...do you think you could help me? Then afterwards we could go shopping or...somethi-ACK! Why are you hugging me?!"

"I'm just so happy!"

"That's great dad, but your squeezing too tight! Hey do you hear knocking?"

He dropped me and glided towards the door and looked through the peep hole "It's Kaoru! No, Hikaru? No wait...Kaoru, definitely Kaoru!"

I moved past him and opened the door as a paranoid looking Kaoru pushed past me to get inside.

"We'll that was rude."

"Close the door! I think he's following me!"

I raised an eyebrow but obeyed nonetheless "Who's following you?"

"Hikaru!"

"What! Where?! You didn't tell him did you?!"

"No of course not! That's why he's following me!"

Carefully I peeked out of the blinds "I...don't see anyone..."

"Of course not! I was walking here when I heard a leaf rustle behind me so I ran!"

"I hardly think that constitutes being followed." I sweat-dropped.

I let out a deep sigh "Your right, what was I thinking? I guess I'm just on edge from having to lie to him so much...I feel like he knows!"

"Calm down. Besides we aren't going to get much done today anyway, I still need to do the laundry and go grocery shopping."

"Really? Let me come with you!" He beamed.

I looked from him to my dads goofy expression and back. Mother in heaven, what have I just gotten myself into?

* * *

**-Hikaru's POV-**

I weaved in and out of the crowds of commoners, somewhat annoyed at how many their were on a Sunday morning, I mean shouldn't all of you people be asleep right now?

I ran out of the house half planning out following Kaoru when suddenly I had an idea and dove into the closest commoner store. Someplace called WallyMart or Wal-Mart or something else stupid sounding.

I came here looking for something in particular. I was on a mission in the name of love!

I walked into some kind of electronics section just as a woman's voice sounded over the PA system:

'Attention all Wal-Mart Shoppers, the time is now 11:45. For the next 15 minutes all produce will be 30% off. Thank you for shopping at your local Wal-Mart. On the way out don't forget to donate part of your saving to the Woman's Breast Cancer Foundation. Remember: Save Money, Live Better, Wal-Mart!"

So it was Wal-Mart...what does that even mean?!

I went a little further into the electronics department and saw a tv the size of a wall!

80 inches? What does a commoner need with- can that even fit in their house?!

"I wonder if Kaoru would like it?" I chortled.

Moving on...ok, where am I now? I looked around. Let's see...past the millions of sign reading 'Everyday Low Prices' was one that read 'Frozen Foods'.

Would it be in Frozen Foods? I quickly walked down the isle.

Ice cream, frozen meat...wow an entire dinner prepared and frozen? Um...breakfast wraps? I stopped in my tracks, opening one of the freezer doors "I found it! Frozen Pizza!"

I giggled to myself, Kaoru and I have wanted to try this ever since Haruhi brought it up at club last Friday.

I stopped laughing.

A cold chill run up my spine as I remained frozen in place, one hand still holding the freezer door open, the other clutching the pizza in a ever-tightening death grip.

Everything! Everything ALWAYS leads back to Haruhi!

Why Kaoru...why would you leave me for her...

I can't...I can't take this...

He has to love me...

If he leaves me, I'll have no one...

"Why are you crying Mister?"

"Huh?" I sobbed. I looked down to see a little girl no more then 8 or 9 maybe?

"I said why are you crying? Did you lose your mommy too?"

I sniffed and wiped away my tears "You lost your mommy?"

She looked down at her shoes and nodded "It's her birthday today so I wanted to get her something but I lost her. Is she looking for me?"

I smiled at her "I'm sure she is. Lets go find her."

"You have a pretty smile!" She beamed, "My name is Ayame, is it your Mommy's birthday too?"

"Ayame? My name is Hikaru. No it's not my mom's birthday. I'm looking for a present for someone."

"Is it for your girlfriend?"

"No..."

"Is it for your boyfriend?"

"What?!"

She just giggled and started jumping in circles "Yay! It's for your boyfriend its for your boyfriend it-"

I grabbed her and covered her mouth, dropping the pizza in the process "Shhh! Your making a scene!"

I felt her nod and let her go. "It's ok! It is it is! Ayame has two Mommy's so she knows its ok."

"Two Mommy's?"

She nodded furiously "Uh huh! It's ok if they love each other, that's what they say! So get your boyfriend something good ok, Hikaru!"

I face-palmed.

She grabbed to previously forgotten pizza and held it up to me "If you want I could help you."

I tentatively took it back"...Really?"

Suddenly she grabbed my wrist and started dragging me down the isle "This way, this way!"

"Ok ok!"

As we ran the store began to change. Before it was just TVs and Food, now it was clothing and shoes...distasteful clothing and shoes at that.

As the smell of fake leather and industrial adhesive began to fade, we were once again in some sort of food isle. She finally stopped in front of a some sort of DVD kiosk next to and isle labeled 'Popcorn, Coffee, Tea'

She ran around the Kiosk 3 or 4 times, apparently trying to figure out which one to get? I don't even know anymore...

"This one!" Before I could see which one it was she was off again, running down the popcorn isle!

"Hey! Don't get lost again!"

She stopped mid isle just as I caught up to her and started jumping up and down, trying to reach something on the top shelf. I reached up and pointed "Um, this one?" She nodded and I grabbed it for her.

I looked at the bag "Sweet Kettle Corn. What's that?"

"It's really sweet and really good!"

"Really? Than let's get two!"

"Yay!" She started pulling at my wrist again "One more thing one more thing!"

Once again we were streaking down the isle to god knows where! I do vaguely remember passing a sign that read 'Crafts'.

We stopped in front of a couple potted plants. "Hm..."

I decided to mimic her "Hm..."

She took a side step to the left, I copied.

She placed a hand to her chin, thinking. I copied that too.

She picked up two bouquets "This one or that one..."

"That one or this one..."

"Hey!" She chuckled, "are you copying me?"

I dragged out a long childish "Nooooo."

"Then you get this one!" She praised, handing me a small bouquet of orange roses.

"But what if I want those." I fake pouted, pointing to the blue ones.

"Nope. No Blue for you!" She chided.

"Aw, ok..."

"Ayame! There you are!" We both turned to see two women running up the isle towards us. One was slightly taller with darker skin and American eyes. The other had paler skin and was definitely Japanese. Ayame ran to meet them half way. "Mommy, this is Hikaru! He took care of me!"

The darker of the two smiled in my direction "Really? Did you have fun Ayame?"

She gave her mom the same furious nod she gave me "I got to help him pick out presents for his boyfriend!"

I could feel my face heat up as all three sets of eyes were on me "Um...yeah..." I was about to explain myself when the shorter one ran up to me, threw her arms around me and started squeezing me to death as I tried not to drop anything "Oh my God our in the rainbow parade too!?"

"The WHAT?!"

She let to and looked down at my hands "Hm...One DVD, some kettle corn, a bouquet of roses and a frozen pizza...looks like a movie date to me!"

I looked down at my own hands, finally paying attention to what I was holding.

"A movie...date?"

* * *

**(A/N) Wow I sorta fell of the face of the earth by my standards...anyway I spent like two days researching, rewriting, and reviewing possible endings. This is the longest chapter so far, I really hope that's a good thing because it either means this is the best one yet, or I was rambling the entire chapter...god I hope it's the former...**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Woot! In collaboration with Tamachankick10 we bring you chapter 6!**

**-Review Corner-**

_semoka** All good things in due time!**_

_thePegasus-ponyPrime** I didn't think anyone was going to catch that one! Lol**_

_Tamachankick10** And it was an awesome idea! Which subsequently made the entire story darker! I hope your happy with yourself young lady! ...or man! Nah just kidding lol**_

_NightWish234** Kyoya's dreams are only going to get worst! I wonder what their trying to tell him? Hmm...**_

_Kuruta-Kei** I love how it starts too, rofl**_

**Back to the story!**

* * *

*Chapter 6*  
*All We Know is Falling*

**-Hikaru's POV**-

"A movie...date?"

"What?! Don't know what a movie date is? It's the easiest way to go on a date without spending too much money!"

"Right, because God forbid we actually have to spend money on each other." Replied the darker woman, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know what I meant Sarah!"

Sarah just gave a sigh in return "You'll have to excuse Shizune, she tends to get a little...yeah, we should go..."

The shorter women, Shizune, made a pouty face before shuffling back up the aisle "Come on Ayame, lets to before Sarah dies of embarrassment on her birthday..."

"Who said I was embarrassed?!"

I started reorganizing everything in my hands, using the pizza as a kind of tray, just as Ayame gave me one last hug "Good Luck big brother." Before bounding back to her parents.

I tried to suppress the small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. I was so excited! I finally have the perfect plan!

But how do I get out of here?

I retraced my steps as best as I could, vaguely remembering some of the signs and scenery me and Ayame past. But once again the store transformed into

"A garden department? What the hell I don't even see food anymore!"

I became me lost in another maze of cheap lawn ornaments and sprinklers.

"Excuse me Sir, are you looking for anything in particular?"

I turned around to find an over enthusiastic redhead wearing a deep blue Polo, khakis, and these hideously thick glasses. She also sported a name tag on her collar with the stores name on it.

"Just looking for a check out."

She gestured towards her direction "Right this way!"

* * *

**-Tamaki's POV, Ootori Residence-**

Kyoya and I were eating breakfast in his dining room. It was truly a beautiful area. Luscious, pearl white carpet surrounded most of the exterior of the floor while the center was a deep chocolate hardwood flooring, on which sat a glass table with six elegant white suede chairs. A crystal chandelier adorned the ceiling as black bookshelves lined one wall the back wall.

I knew I was right about his maids having the day off when Kyoya offers to make breakfast himself.

"I see you've remodeled, Kyoya."

"Indeed. One most never become complacent. Not even with his scenery."

"Complaisant? I never would have pegged you as a people-pleaser!"

"I believe your thinking of the wrong homophone, Tamaki..."

"Oh...Well it's been great but I really must be going now!"

"Leaving so soon, Tamaki? You haven't even touched your food. You aren't trying to tell me I'm a bad cook are you?"

I had to think quickly. I had to get out of here!

"I'm just saving my appetite, that's all. I promised to meet Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai at Ouran University today during their lunch period. We were going to one of those "fast food" restaurants I heard so much about!"

"Is that so?"

Don't show fear, don't show fear, don't sh-

"Yes. Would you like to join us Kyoya?"

He placed his silverware atop his plate and stood from the table "I'll have to pass. I'm currently in the middle of a research and development project for the Ootori Group. Its not a major achievement in itself, but every accomplishment counts if I ever want to surpass my brothers."

He was about to turn and leave me at the table when I stopped him "What are you researching?"

A long moment passed as he looked in my direction. I felt like he was more looking through me than actually at me, as if he were thinking something over.

"It's a study on different forms of delusion."

* * *

**-Hikaru's POV-**

I was once again in the electronics department. I think I'm finally understanding the layout of the store. Past here was the 'Hair and Cosmetics' aisle, if I make a left there I should reach the 'Bikes, Balls, and Toys' aisle, a little further past there was the Photo Center, right next to the front entrance.

Having finally payed for my items, I followed my mental map. Eventual coming to a dead end in the...'Bed and Bathroom' aisle?! Dammit, I knew I should have made a right at the Photo Center!

I moved my bag from my right hand to my left and took a few calming breaths, willing myself to focus, when I could have sworn I heard a familiar voice coming from the next aisle over.

I quietly placed the bag at my feet and tiptoed creeped over to the shelf, listening.

"Wow is all this for me?"

No way...that sounded like Kaoru and...

What the Hell were they doing here? Kaoru said they were just studying! What the fuck could they be studying here?!

* * *

**-Kaoru's POV-**

So this is a 'Wal-Mart'? Do they really sell walls here?

I was just about to turn and ask Haruhi when she started shoving things into my hands "Kaoru, can you hold these for a second, I think my cellphone is ringing."

"Wow is all this for me?"

"No, I just need you to hold these for me." She started to dig through her purse, "Wow that's odd..."

"What's odd? That all the things your buying just happen to be my favorites? You aren't making dinner for me are you?"

"What's odd is I could have sworn I felt my phone vibrate but I don't even have it with me- what was that about dinner?!"

"So you were making dinner for me?" I grinned.

"Get that stupid grin of your face. I wasn't buying dinner for you specifically but your welcome to stay if you'd like."

"Really?" I smirked, "Can we pull out the Kotatsu and make it a dinner date?"

"No way in Hell." She dead-panned. "Just because Hikaru isn't here doesn't mean you have to act like him."

"I just miss him, thats all. I mean I could alw- Did you see that?!"

She slowly turned around and looked up and down the aisle "See...what? This isn't about Hikaru again is it?"

"I'm absolutely sure I saw him this time!"

* * *

**-Hikaru's POV-**

So that's it.

It's true than...

They were dating after all.

I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to get away from them somehow. I ran as fast as I could, back towards the garden center.

I was attracting unwanted attention but I didnt even care at this point, I just had to get away from them! My worst fears were coming to life right before my eyes and there was nothing I could do but run; she was stealing Kaoru away from me!

Eventually I ran into a dead end amongst the outdoor dining sets and was forced to stop running. I dropped the from my hand and sank to the floor.

I was so stupid to think I even had a chance! Why isn't there anything I can do to make him like me? WHY?!

I ran my hands through my hair, desperately trying to hold back tears. I let my hands fall back to to their sides, hearing a soft rattle as my left had fit the nearly forgotten Walmart bag at my side.

I reached in and pulled out the orange roses Ayame helped me pick out. I lightly ran my fingertips across them. I slowly pulled the flowers closer and placed a small on one of the petals as I let my tears flow freely.

No.

No more of this.

It was then that I vowed to do everything in my power to separate them. Permanently.

* * *

**-Kaoru's POV-**

Once again, Haruhi stopped.

"Is there something wrong Haruhi?"

"I was just thinking, we finished the laundry, picked up groceries," she locked down at her watch, "and it's around 1:25. The weather report said it would rain somewhere in the next half hour so I think we should call it a day and go back. Besides..."

"Besides?"

"Besides, I can see how much I'm coming between you and you brother."

"Haruhi...I..."

She pulled something out of her purse and handed it to me. It looked like some kind of postcard "I want you to have this. It's for a place called Karuizawa. It's really beautiful this time of year and the local foods not bad either. Since we're on summer vacation, why not take a vacation of your own? Just the two of you?"

I could feel tears in my eyes "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

* * *

**(A/N) Hikaru has made his resolve, but just how exactly is he going to fall through with it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Im quite proud of this chapter ;)**

* * *

*Chapter 7*  
*Taking Back What Was Stolen*

**-Hikaru's POV-**

Do you know what jealousy feels like?  
I mean TRULY know what jealousy fucking feels like?!

Jealousy feels miserable. It's feels like you're inside your own little bubble, suffocating, watching everyone else on the outside have fun.

It makes you feel angry, hurt, sad, because you want what someone else has so fucking badly, it consumes you, makes you forget who you truly are inside.

Jealousy is an all-consuming poison.

I was jealous.

I realize that now.

Jealous of how easy if was to make Kaoru forget me.

Even now, as I held the door open,

Even now, as he wrapped his arms around me, apologizing,

Telling me how sorry he was to leave me alone for so long,

I realize he's already gone.

She's weaved her little web of lies so deep into your soul that you don't even realize just how much you've hurt me.

Lyings become second nature to you now.

Even when you tell me we can go away together, just the two of us,

I already know the truth.

It will NEVER be just the two of us.

"Look Hikaru! I think this is the place!"

* * *

**-Kaoru's POV-**

Hikaru offered to drive us to Karuizawa himself in our moms Volvo instead of taking the limo. A couple months ago he had studied for his license out of sheer boredom. An achievement that was stupid in itself considering we have a personal driver.

But look where we are now.

Hikaru was quiet the entire trip. He looked as though he were thinking through something rather important so instead of disturbing him I silently gazed out the window.

As the scenery began to change from highway to country dirt road I pulled the postcard from my pocket, comparing the outside world to my tiny little picture.

I think it was a picture of a Bed-and-Breakfast, since the words at the top read 'Greetings from Pension Misuzu!'

When the surrounding area started to look more and more like the post card I turned back to Hikaru "Look Hikaru! I think this is the place!"

He blinked a couple times and smiled, never taking his eyes off the road "When we stop I want you to wait here while I go see if there are any rooms available, ok?"

A few minutes later we pulled into an inn that was nearly identical to the one on the card and just as he said, he left the car to inquire about our rooms.

I rolled down the window and leaned my head back against my seat, enjoying the feel of the suns gentle, warming rays and the crisp, country air on my face.

I had nearly fallen asleep when Hikaru finally returned, carrying two classes. One in each hand.

I waited until he was back in the car before taking a glass and asking about our rooms.

"Did you know they give out complimentary drinks here?" he asked, referring to the glasses, "Anyway, they said there was only one room available and unless we didn't mind sharing the single bed to come back when there were more vacancies."

"Then I guess it's lucky we actually prefer it that way." I smirked, taking a sip, "Hey what kind of juice is this anyway? Peach? Almond?"

"Right..." He set his glass into one of the cup holders, "Kaoru, how much do you love me?"

I drunk about half of the glass before sitting it into my own respective cup holder "I don't understand. What are you asking me?"

"I saw you and Haruhi on your little date yesterd-"

"I knew it! You were following us!" I don't believe this!

"No I wasn't! I was- I'm mean, I uh..."

"Ok if you weren't following us than what were you doing there then!?"

"Kaoru, answer the question: how much do you love me?"

"I don't have to answer anything I don't want to. And what makes you think we were on a date?"

I could feel the warmth of his hand as it took hold of mine. He started to lean across the armrest towards me "Please, just answer the question."

I was growing dizzy with anger "You really want to know how much I love you? I love you so much that I brought you here so we could be alone together! I love you so much that I made us leave our cellphones at home so that it really would be just the two of us! I love you so much tha-"

I was cut off,

By the feeling of his lips against mine.

I snatched away from him, my hand colliding with his face as I pushed him away from me "What the Hell are you doing!?"

"I thought you said you loved me!"

"Don't fucking touch me! You KNOW I don't love you that way!"

As the dizziness began to worsen. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat again.

I don't believe this.

I don't fucking believe this!

"Kaoru?"

"I said dont touch me...I'm just a little lightheaded, that's all! We'll talk about this later ok...I'm going inside, I'm getting...kinda...sleepy..."

I think he was trying to tell me something but I was too tired to make out what he was saying. I felt almost as if I was floating.

Just as I tried to say something back I felt myself slip into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

Ow...my head...

My eyes flew open as memories began to flood my mind.

Where am I?

I was laying on a rusted steel bunk bed in the corner of some kind of basement.

NO NO NO! This can't be happening!

I jumped to my feet.

Too fast. I nearly fell back down as the blood began to rush to my head. I needed to find a way out of here.

Fast.

I quickly took in my surroundings. The walls were made of stone, dimly illuminated by a single lightbulb jutting out from the ceiling. On the far wall were enormous shelves, each holding gigantic barrels of some unknown substance.

Next was a wooden staircase.

My way out.

I quickly scanned the room for a weapon of some kind. There were chains next to the staircase.

No good.

I turned back to the bunk bed.

Maybe the metal frame had rusted enough to...

I ran back to the bottom bunk, hurling the dirty green, pinstriped mattress to the ground. I grabbed the side of the bed and kicked down on it as hard as I could. It started to crack and snap in places.

Just a little more!

I kept kicking, harder and harder, the jagged edges digging into the palms of my hands.

One final kick and part of the sidebar came loose.

A makeshift bat.

My hand were shaking from the pain, but the fear of death and the adrenalin that came with it were enough for me to ignore it.

I heard footsteps from the top of the stairs and ran to the side of the staircase, crouching out of sight in the shadows.

I didn't know what was happening but there was no time to think.

I had to get out of here!

I had to get back to Hikaru!

The footsteps grew louder as they came closer.

Just a little closer...

NOW!

I smashed the pole into his kneecap and shot past him as he tumbled down the stairs.

I skipped the stairs nearly three at a time and collided with a door at the top of the staircase.

No!

No no no!

It was locked!

I felt hands around my waist. I trashed around, trying to knock him loose when my foot slipped.

The world gave way beneath me as every stair attacked me on the way back down.

My heart was in my throat but I was in so much pain I couldn't move!

My blood ran cold as I distantly heard the sound of chains scraping across cement.

As my eyes screwed shut from the pain, I was grabbed by my ankle and dragged away from the staircase.

Back towards the bed.

I tried once again to escape but I couldn't think past the throbbing in my head.

I could hear the chains banging against the metal bed,

Feel them wrapping around my ankle.

There was a sharp clicking sound as I finally realized what was happening.

I was being chained to the bed.

Just before I blacked out I could hear a voice telling me that it was ok. That I was safe now.

I knew that voice.

With my last remaining strength I willed my eyes to open one last time.

And that was when I finally laid eyes on my captor before once again succumbing to begrudging sleep...

"Hi..ka..r.."

* * *

**-Hitachiin Mansion-**

The house was barren.

Each room, each hallway,

Empty.

Alone.

Except for two final sounds.

The sound of the house phone ringing,

And sound of the answering machine:

**'You've reached the Hitachiin Brothers! Don't bother looking for us, we've left for the summer to vacation in Karuizawa. Don't even bother leaving a message, we probably don't like you anyway. BEEP'**

* * *

**(A/N) I wonder what will happen next...**


	8. this is not a new chapter

Ok, wells run dry guys.

If you want me to finish this story your gonna have to PM me new ideas or email me.

Also...do you guys like horror stories? Because I've got a great one that Ive been working on in private, although I wont be uploading it until its at LEAST 2/3 done. Its about zombies...If you want to see it sooner then PM me your survival tactics or contingency plans as well cuz Im kinda stuck on that one too, lol (^.^")


End file.
